


Shower Stalls

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is planning to take a shower but Person B steals it from them at the last second. Person A threatens to join them if Person B doesn’t give up the shower. Person B thinks they’re bluffing. It turns out that they’re not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Stalls

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this prompt was too funny not to write it. Enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Living with Jemma Simmons is both the easiest and hardest thing to do, Skye quickly realises that. They had been assigned as roommates at the Academy months ago, and became fast friends. They shared dinner, binged Netflix and drank beer. They both did the dishes, they both brought home take-out and they both cleaned up their messes.

It is easy, because Jemma is thoughtful. She makes Skye coffee when she gets herself tea, she leaves her little notes and reminders around the room because Skye is forgetful, she tags along to parties in the boiler room, but also makes sure that Skye remembers to finish assignments and to turn off her holo-projectors when she’s done working. It feels like their typical one plus one makes two. It’s nice. Skye enjoys her time with Jemma. Maybe a little too much.

The hard part however is early mornings. Skye is the kind of girl to get into the shower last minute, because she either forgot to set her alarm the night before, or because she simply refuses to get out of bed until the very last minute. The decision was easy: eating breakfast could be done in class, showering couldn’t. For obvious reasons, of course. 

Jemma is the kind of girl to get up early, but gets lost in science easily, which makes her forget about the time. You would say that she would shower first thing in the morning, but for some reason her routine is entirely backwards, which causes them to clash often enough.

This morning is no different.

“Skye! I’m sorry! I’m so very late, I need to be at the lab in like twelve minutes and I desperately need a shower,” Jemma calls out from their room and Skye is sure she hears some things fall over while hurried footsteps near her.

Skye is too stunned to protest. She’s just standing there in her boy shorts and a loose t-shirt, halfway through putting her hair up in a messy bun when Jemma brushes past her butt naked and hops into the shower that is already running. Skye barely registers what’s happening, but can’t push the image from her mind. She saw what she saw. The ridges of her shoulder blades, the curve of her sides, the freckles peppered over her skin, the loose strands of hair sticking to her neck. She was so naked, and so beautiful Skye can feel a blush rushing to her cheeks, warming her insides completely.

“Your water is always so hot!” Jemma says, waking Skye from her train of thought. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

“Jemma!” Skye says in exasperation and throws her hands in the air. “I need to shower and you’re making mornings very difficult for me.”

“I’m sorry, Skye, truly. I’m just late.”

“I wasn’t late, but you’re making me late! If you’re not getting out right this second, Simmons, I’m gonna get in with you.”

“You wouldn’t. I mean you could, but you wouldn’t.”

Skye raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms in front of her chest. “You think I won’t?”

“I think you’re bluffing.”

“I think you’re underestimating me,” Skye retorts and takes off her shirt, throwing it haphazardly onto the pile she had already created. She takes off her underwear and feels her knot to make sure it’s actually secure before opening the shower door and stepping in with Jemma.

She simply rests her hands on Jemma’s hips and twists her out of the stream, semi-shielding her nakedness from her.

“Oh my god. Get out!” Jemma shrieks, her cheeks immediately turning red.

“You’re the one who said I wouldn’t do it. You stole the shower. You shouldn’t steal, Jemma. Haven’t you been taught that you should share?”

“A shower isn’t for sharing, Skye!” Jemma almost sounds desperate and slaps her hand over her eyes when Skye turns around. Skye laughs and tries not to look, but it’s very hard to keep her eyes from wandering below Jemma’s clavicles.

“You can look, Jemma. I don’t mind.”

“You’re very naked. It’s distracting,” Jemma grumbles, and allows Skye to peel her fingers away from her face, but she stares at the ceiling nonetheless before dropping her gaze to Skye’s eyes. She looks the least bit unfazed to be in this situation, probably because Jemma is the one with the furious blush on her face. Probably she has no reason to not be confident about her appearance. Not that Jemma has, but she’s naked. With Skye.

“I’m getting cold,” Jemma pouts all of a sudden when she realises that Skye is taking up all the water and wraps her arms around herself.

“Maybe we should sing Titanium,” Skye grins, stepping aside to allow Jemma to stand in the water again, “it seems to be the thing girls do when they are stuck in the shower together.”

“Are you referring to that film we saw the other day?”

“Definitely.”

Skye doesn’t miss the few times that Jemma’s eyes dip down quickly, unable to keep her eyes trained on Skye’s. She doesn’t mind, though. She got herself into this in the first place, plus she is just as distracted by Jemma’s physique as she seems to be by Skye’s.

“This is not working, Skye. One of us is getting cold. We might as well have showered after each other. We are already late, so we might as well shower properly together,” Jemma blurts out bluntly and as if Skye was waiting for her to say something like that, she steps closer at the same time that Jemma gently grabs her at her hips to pull her back into the stream again. Their bodies connect and as much as Skye tried to keep her hair dry, it’s in vain when they kiss. Jemma’s fingers slip into Skye’s messy bun, thumbs skim over cheekbones and her lips turn into a sloppy smile.

“Where is this coming from?” Jemma whispers, barely removing her lips from Skye’s. She shrugs, kissing her again. 

“You did steal my shower. But I like you, Jemma, even though this was a spontaneous decision.”

Skye pulls back with a smile and reaches behind her to pick a bottle of shampoo from the shower rack.

“That’s yours…” Jemma remarks when Skye opens the bottle and turns it upside down above her hand.

“I noticed a little dandruff,” Skye teases and massages the soap into Jemma’s curls. She frowns at her and rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be mean, I thought you liked me.”

“I do. I just like it when you smell like me, but use your own shower gel. I also like it when you smell like you.”

“You realised I used your shampoo?” Jemma quirks an eyebrow and sighs when Skye’s nails scratch at the base of her skull gently. Skye hums approvingly, rinsing the water out and tracing her lips along the column of Jemma’s throat, a soft moan falling from Jemma’s lips.

Their phones ring in the background and Skye laughs, burying her nose in Jemma’s shoulder. “We’re so late.”

“I don’t really care, though,” Jemma answers, planting kisses on the curve of Skye’s shoulder.

“I do think we’ve solved the shower problem,” Skye laughs and connects their foreheads, staring into Jemma’s eyes.

“I think we have.”

“Good,” Skye says and kisses Jemma soundly, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Oh, and Skye?”

She pushes the wet strands from Jemma’s face. “Yeah?”

“I’d like to kiss you outside the shower stall, too, if you would be okay with that,” Jemma admits and Skye laughs, nodding.

“Absolutely. I still want you to sing Titanium with me, though.”

“Shut up,” Jemma grins. “I’m not singing with you.”

“I’m pretty sure I heard you the other day.”

“Skye!”

They laugh and Jemma pulls Skye down for another kiss, which results into the clinking of their teeth simply because they can’t stop laughing.

“You’re terrible.”


End file.
